Researches and developments are advancing with regards to the method for mounting a semiconductor element. In particular, a lead frame package that uses a lead frame is known as one type of mounting of placing the semiconductor element on the lead frame. When using such lead frame package, in particular, when installing and fixing a power semiconductor element on an island of the lead frame, a method using solder is known (refer e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H8-172154, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-303216, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-294172, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-104709, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-125786).
When fixing the semiconductor element on the island using the solder, molten solder is arranged on the island and the semiconductor element is arranged on the molten solder. It was difficult in this case to control the flowing direction and the spreading manner of the molten solder. Thus, there are possibilities of the solder flowing out from the island, contamination occurring, or defect of electrical characteristics occurring.